Queen of the Damned
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Angela Weber was killed just before Bella's wedding. She became one of the  damned,unknown to the Cullens. Now 20 years later in Ireland,The Cullens come across her path. She is no longer the little girl. She is one of the most powerful vampires alive.
1. Chapter 1

" Today we gather here to celebrate the life of Angela Weber. She was an extradinary girl with a great and noble heart. Her end was tragic and we hope that this child of God is recieved well in the kingdom of heaven. Now,let us have a moment of silent prayer..." The priest trails off.

I can hear nothing else. My best friend in the entire world is dead. Somebody murdered her on the way to my wedding. She was my maid of honor. Oh could anybody do such a thing? Why her?

Edward squeezes his hand in mine. A black viel covers her sister's face and mine. But the viel cannot hide her tears. I feel a cold hand reach under my viel and brush the wetness off my cheeks.

She was only 18. And now's she gone. I can't believe it. I really can't because of one reason: I will never die. I can't since Edward changed me.

She is dead and I will live forever.

* * *

20 years later

" Edward, this is really silly." I remark

" Bella, we have to go. If we don't go, it will look really suspicous." He said calmly

" Fine. I'll just get my coat." I said begrudingly. We had moved to Belfast,Ireland and had been invited to a ball. Alice and Jasper lived next door to Esme and Carlisle and they were all going. Emmmet and Rosalie were busy.

" It's just a party Bella. what can go wrong?" He says kissing me. He grabs his keys and we walk out the door.

We pull up to this enormous castle. Cars are everywhere.

" I hope we're not too late." I say. All we have is time

We knock on the door to see a bulter open the door. He says nothing but takes our coats.

The walls are covered in ivy and many masked people walk around.

" Edward you didn't tell me it was a masquerade ball!" I yell-whispher

" I didn't know." He admits. This coming from the guy who can read peoples minds

But a pile of different kinds of masks lie on a table. I grab a silk pink mask and Edward picks up a plain black one

" They're you are. What took you so long?" We turn around to see Alice,looking gorgeus ina light blue black gown, blue mask in hand

" Had some issues. Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Edward says

" Around here somewhere. I've already met the hosts. Their daughter Ava is most excited to meet you. I haven't seen her yet though." Alice explains in one breath

" You must be Isabella and Edward Cullen. It's so good to finally meet you." We turn around again to see a tall red-headed woman in a green ball gown smiling at us

" Nice to meet you." We both say

" I hope you enjoy the party. I would introduce you to my daughter Ava but I just can't seem to find her anywhere. We adopted her a couple of years back. She's 18." She says though her accent is so strong I can't really understand what's she saying.

" Mother." I hear someone yell. That voice is oddily familiar

" Ah, there she is." Mrs. Isolde says. I look to the stairs to a see a young woman with pale skin walking towards us. She has long blond curly hair. Her lips are blood red. A long coat hugs her frame. A black corset and long lace skirt trail behind her. A red mask hides her eyes

" Ava,love come here. I want you to meet someone." She says. The girl steps foward

" Ava, this is Isabella and Edward-"

" Cullen." The girl finishes

" Pleasure to meet you." Edward says. How does she know our names?

" Oh great,honey I have to go check on David. I'll be right back. Enjoy the party,you two." Mrs. Isolde says and rushes off

" So how long have you lived in Ireland?" I ask

" For about eight years since the accident." She says

" The accident?" I say

" My parents were killed in a robbery." She says

" I'm so sorry." Edward says

" Don't be. It's in the past." She says

" Ava,Ava, where are you?" A slim figure in a black ball gown rushes forward.

" Right here,cousin. Isabella,Edward, this is my cousin Varia. Varia this is-

" We'll already met." She says simply. Ava walks away,suddenly preoccupied with her mother shouting

" We have?" I say

" Oh yes."

" Are you sure ?" Edward says

" Of course Edward. Except for one tiny detail." She says,her motuh pulling into a smile.

" Detail?" I ask. This is getting too wierd.

She pulls back the ribbon on her throat. Two fading puncture scars.

She's a vampire.

" Who are you?" Edward says standing in front me.

Suddenly she unties her mask. A pale face with beautiful golden eyes stares back.

It's Angela.

" Angela?" Edward says,gaping.

" Suprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

" Angela?" I spurt out

" In the flesh or so to speak. Long story short: I was bitten by a vampire,learned curb my instincts, and moved out here." She says

" Why didn't you come find us?" Edward says

" For the first five years, I didn't know what to do. I fled the country and was adopted by a family of vampires here in Belfast. Which leds me to another case and point: you have to get out here. Now." She says strapping on her mask

" Why? Angela, what's going on?" Edward says

" This isn't a party. It's a feeding." She says

" A what?" Edward looks angry

" It can't be. The volturi outlawed it." Edward says

" The the hell they did. You have to leave. They think you're human Come go get your family and get out here." She grabs our hands and takes us to our family. Alice and Jasper are talking to Esme and Carlisle

" Edward Bella,what's wrong?" Esme says taking in my face

" Who is this?" Carlisle says. Angela takes of her mask

" Oh my god,Angela!" Alice cries out

" This isn't possible. You're alive." Jasper says

" How?" Carlisle says

" Angela was bitte by a vampire. She wasn't dead." I quickly explain

" Oh my dear," Esme embraces her.

" It's so wonderful to see you all but you have to get here. Now" She ushers us to the door

" Are you in some sort of trouble,Angela?"Carlisle says

" No but you are." A voice says behind us. We turn around to see Mrs. Isolde and Ava behind us. That's why she looked so familar. Mrs. Isolde is Victoria, the vampire who tried to kill me. Two men seize from behind and even with my strength I cannot let go,neither can the others,not even Carlisle

" Let them go!" Angela screams

" Kill them all." Victoria says simply

" I'm so sorry Varia." Ava says

" You betrayed me!" Angela says

" You betrayed us. Now your little friends will die. He will be the first to die since he killed my James" She throws a long knife at Carlisle.

" No!" Angela screams and suddenly time begans to slow down. The next thing I see is Angela lying on the ground.

" No.You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Ava screams and runs out of the room.

" Oh even better" Victoria says. She stands over Angela.

" I am so dissapioned in you daughter. " She throws her head back and laughs.

In a split second,Victoria's head falls off her shoulders to the ground. I see Angela standing over Victoria now,bleeding

" You were never my mother." She says. Thousands of male vampires descend upon us and instead of leaping at us,bow to Angela. Angela picks up the sword, ready to fight. But in one kick, a strong man knocks out all our captors. He is vampire.

" What took you so long?" Angela says

" Traffic." He says

" Everyone is this Antoine." We all nod

" Everyone all right?" Angela asks

" We're all fine." Edward says

" But you're not." Carlisle says. I look down to see Angela bleeding heavily from her shoulder.

" It's just a scratch. I'll be fine. Get out of here before Ava comes back!" She pushes us out the door

" What about you?" Edward says

" We'll be fine. There is so much I want to tell you. I will come by tomorrow, I promise."Angela says hugging me

Wow, this was a party

* * *

" I still can't believe it.Angela, a vampire?" Edward says 

" I know. I'm worried, she said she find us tomorrow. It's been a week,Edward" I say

" She probably had to hide out for a bit. She killed one of the most powerful vampires ever. Somebody is bound to look for her." Carlisle says ,closing the window against the rain.

" Yes, but she might have called us.."Esme says

" She'll find us. I know it." Jasper says. Suddenly Alice walks in,looking scared.

" Something's wrong." Alice says

" What is it Alice? What did you see?" We all ask. Before she can answer,a loud banging on the door erupts. Edwards opens the door to see a wet Antoine holding an unconsious Angela.

" What happened?" I say as Edward takes Angela out of Antoine's arms. Angela is shivering violently. Carlisle puts a hand on Angela's forehead.

" She's burning up. Alice go get my bag!" Carlisle orders.

" What happened?" Esme asks

" She was alright but then she got sick. This was the only place I could think of to come. I found this in her pocket" Antoine says, taking out a knife. It is covered with dried blood. It's the knife Victoria stabbed Angela with. Edward takes it and sniffs it. He quickly puts it down.

" It's poisoned."


End file.
